Rescued
by Ananoncallednonie
Summary: Fill for prompt at GKM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fill for this prompt at GKM **

**Terri Schuester always wanted a baby. She never got one. Quinn Fabray, always wanted to be looked after. Here is her chance. After posting an advert online, seeking a mommy, Quinn has found Terri. She moved in with the older lady. Terri ruined the girl. Abused her, humilated her..until one day her ex husband stops by. Will sees the poor blonde girl, in a soaked diaper and bruises and rescues the girl from his ex wife. He takes in Quinn and looks after her.**

**And A super big thanks to My good friend Jordan for helping me out **

Quinn Fabray entered her empty house "Typical" she thought She'd been coming home to an empty house since she was about 8 years old she shrugged off her coat and went to her room after finishing her homework she opened her laptop. After a few hours of browsing the net she found a very interesting lifestyle known as ageplay after a few hours of research she typed up an ad looking for a mommy

it read

_**seeking mommy for a sweet baby girl loves snuggles and attention **_

_**please contact me at**_

_**CheerioQ **_

She posted it and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Terri Scheuster logged into a certain age play site. She had a hard couple of weeks. She was miserable. She had longer desperately for a baby, and no adoption angency would give her any support. She heard from a coworker at the sheet store about ABDLs and how they were always searching for mommies and daddies. Had she really sunk this low? Babying an adult? She shuddered, hating herself, but Terri was desperate. She logged in and began to look through mommy ads. She saw one in the Lima, Ohio area and swallowed. CheerioQ .

She typed an email and hit send; it read:

_**Hi CheerioQ,**_

_**My name is Terri and I'm interested in being your mommy! If you're serious, come to this address tomorrow at noon. Cya then.**_

Quinn heard the alert on her computer telling her she had a new email she opened it and quickly scanned over it she smiled.

See you tomorrow mommy! she replied.

The next morning Quinn woke up and gathered somethings to take with her Like her baby blanky and a stuffed lamb she was given when she was born She'd never tell anyone but she couldn't sleep without them. She waited around for a bit then set off to the given address she stood fidgeting at the door as butterflies flew around in her belly.

Terry slept in peace for the first time in months. She knew exactly how this could go her way! The next morning she woke up early and went out shopping. When she got back she set up her new nursery, and her only regrets was that she didn't have time to paint the walls. This girl would come expecting a one or two time visit. Teri was going to ensure it was going to be a permanent visit. The doorbell rang and Terri smiled, and went to answer it. Her wildest dreams couldn't have prepared her for Quinn Fabray at her door. "Quinn?!" She asked astonished. This could be a hinge in her plans.

"H..hi Terri," Quinn stuttered she fidgeted "Do you still want to be my uh," she swallowed "M..m..mommy," she said "I'll be a good baby I promise. .," She said. The girl then began to suck her thumb as if to prove herself to the woman in front of her. Terri was taken aback; did Quinn really want to be babied so bad she would be babied by her beloved glee director's ex-wife? She cleared her throat and got into character.

"Come in in sweetie; babies should be out in the cold." As Quinn walked by Terri reached down and gave her bottom a firm swat, "Hmmm, I don't feel a diaper under there; what if my baby has herself an Awcident?" She asked in baby voice. Quinn smiled bashfully and walked in. When she felt Terri's hand on her backside she jumped and let out a shriek.

"Ow!" she yelped "Mommy it's cause I couldn't put a diapee on all alone," she pouted feeling a little nervous about this part.

Terri smirked; her new baby looked oh so adorable! "that's okay, little baby's shouldn't touch their diapers or they may mess them up!" She led Quinn by the hand to her new nursery, and gave Quinn a few minutes to soak it in, before prodding her to climb up on top of the changing table. She didn't know what sized girl was going to be coming, show she had bought several sized diapers for adults. She picked an appropriate size and stripped Quinn of her pants and panties, "No more panties for baby!" She cooed, fanning out the diaper. She lifted Quinn's legs up and brought them down on the diaper, and taped it nice and tight after applying a liberal amount of powder. n took Terri's hand and followed her. Her eyes widened upon seeing the nursery.

"Woah," she whispered and gazed around. She let out a little yelp when she was placed on the changing table and she blushed the whole time she was being diapered "Th Thank you mommy," she stuttered when it was over. "What now?" she asked Terri smirk and helped her down.

"Lets go to the living room and we'll discuss the rules of the house okay?" She walked her downstairs where she had a bottle waiting onthe coffee table. She sat on the couch and pulled Quinn into her lap, and held the bottle against her lips. Quinn was apprehensive at first but nodded.

"Okay mommy," she said. She didn't really know how to react when Terri offered her the bottle but she knew she asked for this so she sucked it hungrily enjoying the taste of the liquid that flowed into her mouth causing her to smile and make a little dribble run down her chin. Terry grinned and wiped the milk away from her chin.

"Okay; in my home, living is easy if baby obeys her rules okay? Rule 1: touch your diaper and get a spanking; rule 2, I'm mommy, and you listen to mommy! Any questions so far?" Quinn shuddered at the word "Spanking" but continued to suckle her bottle and listen she nodded silently with a look of complete and utter trust on her face. Terry smiled and continue, "Rule 3: A diaper is meant for pottying in, so you will use it for that. For pee and poo poos!" She clears her throat and continues, "Where mommy goes, baby goes, and no exceptions. You'll do what I want, when I want, how I want you to. When you entered my home, you became exactly the baby you wanted to be." Quinn still with eyes full of trust nodded as she finished the bottle and opened her lips

"Baby understands," she said with sweet smile "Mommy I didn't have lunch yet I'm a wittle hungwy," She said carefully. Terry checked her watch,

"We'll that's too bad sweetie; you were a few minutes late and baby has to stay on a strict schedule. Dinner is at 6:30; you can wait until then." She raised her eyebrows in a threatening tone, as if to warn against arguing. Quinn pouted a little her stomach growling but she just nodded.

"Okay mommy, what should I do now? can I play" she asked glancing at the play pen that was set up in the living room. Terry nodded and led her new baby over to the playpen. She helped her inside,

"You play for the next few hours and mommy will do some paper work okay?" She left some toys and blocks inside of the playpen, and left the room, excited for when the laxatives in the bottle would kick in. Quinn smiled happily and began to play and soon she was deep into a story line with the ponies Terri had provided her soon she felt a cramp rise in her tummy she thought about asking Terri to let het her use the restroom but remember what she had said. She tried to hold it as long as possible but before too long her body lost the battle and she filled the diaper she sstarted to cry both in humiliation and discomfort.

"Mo..mo..mommy!" she called out. Terry entered the room and felt like she was about to vomit. Is this what dirty diapers really smelt like? It was disgusting.

"Just sit tight for a bit Quinn!" She commanded, not feeling like messing with that disgusting mess right now, "I'll change you in a bit!" She quickly left the room before peaking he head back in, "No more noise or baby will have a spanking!"

Quinn brightened when she saw Terri "Mommy!" she squealed holding out her arms. Her smile quickly disappeared when Terri said she wasn't going to be changed didn't she know how to take care of a baby? she thought to herself, Oh well when she as a cranky baby with a diaper rash the woman would learn her lesson. She was even more appalled when she was told not to make any more noise. So she just sniffled, crawled into the corner of the plan pin and curled up sucking her thumb. Terri went back up to her office and shuddered. She was a smart woman, somehow she would get out of changing those disgusting diapers. She continued to make a contract for Quinn to sign, knowing it would be a binding to her will signature. Quinn continued to rock herself in the corner of the playpen she looked over to the couch where she saw her lamb and her blanky she wanted them desperately but knew she couldn't get out of the confinement without getting in trouble she let out a small whimper wishing she could obtain her comfort items.

"Mommy," she whined quietly. Terri heard the whimpering over the baby monitor and glared at the device. She hit the two-way button and spoke sharply.

"When I come down there you are getting such a spanking!" Quinn just whimpered again wishing she'd have never gotten to this at all, She buried her head into her knees.

"Bad baby," she whimpered her diaper growing more uncomfortable, She knew she was going to receive a harsh spanking anyway so she finally let out a heartbreaking sob and laid down kicking her legs wildly this was awful and Terri was a horrible mother. Terri had it. She stormed downstairs, and before going into the living room, made sure every door was locked; she had the only key out. She went into the living room and yanked Quinn viciously to her feet, and held her tightly while she administered several forceful swats to her behind. "You! Disobeyed! Me!" She screamed and emphasized each word with a ferocious hit. "I told you not to disobey me!" She shoved Quinn hard enough that she would fall out of the pen and into the carpet, where she spun her over and administer thirty hard hits to her but and lower back. Quinn yelped when Terri got her up and let out a shriek with each blow to her bottom.

"I Sorry I was just scared," she whimpered and "I wanted my lamb and my blanky," she said. She full on screamed when she was pushed from the play pen "Stop Stop Stop," she yelled. she sobbed and tried to fight Terri off as she was spanked.

"Shut up!" Terri shrieked, slamming he across the face with the back of her hand. She backed up some from the sniveling girl. Her emotions were raging out of control. She had been abusing a teenage girl physically! She couldn't let her go now; she had to keep her locked upstairs.

She scanned the room and found Quinn's purse and dumped the contents out on te floor in front of the sobbing girl. Upon locating her phone, she made quick work of smashing it under her shoe. "No communication; no leaving this home." She breathed heavily, pulling Quinn up and dragging her to the bathroom, "Clean yourself up! Take the diaper off, dispose of it in the trashcan, and knock on the door three times when you're done!" She slammed the bathroom door behind her. Quinn just stared at her abuser through tear stained eyes she was terrified and when Terri destroyed her phone she had given up all her hope and just cried. When she was led to the bathroom and told to clean up it was a relief she jumped when the door was slammed but lay down on her back and removed the disgusting diaper shuddering as she did so. She located some baby wipes and cleaned herself up. She tossed the diaper in the trash and instead of knocking on the door as she was told she just curled up in the bath tub and cried she actually for once in her life wished she had her mommy her real mommy. It had been too long, Terri thought to herself. She had been in there too long. Patience running out, Terri threw the door open and located the girl sniveling in the corner. With a ferocious shriek, Terri struck her across the face and then shoved her backwards so she rolled into the tub. She flipped the switch so Icy water filled the water.

"You disobeyed me again!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. Terri, once the water was full enough, turned off the faucet, yanked Quinn by the hair, and forced her head under the water, and held it there for several seconds before yanking it back up. "Are you going to disobey me again?!" Before she could answer, she shoved it back under the water and back up again, "Are you?!"

When Terri entered Quinn;s body went into panic mode. "Let me go home," she sobbed "I won't tell anyone what happened," When the water she cried out "No please no" while summurged under the water she sent up a prayer to anyone that would listen. When Terri finally gave her a chance to answer she sputtered and gasped for air "n..no," she chocked out "Pl.."please stop hurting me?" she begged.

"No!" Terri shrieked, grabbing Quinn by the throat, "No! You're nt leaving me! No one else is leaving me..." She backed off, leaving Quinn to soak in the tub. Wiping some sweat off her forehead, Terri lowered her voice and said in a quivering whisper, "Get up. Dry yourself off. Go straight into your nursery and lie down on the changing table. If you obey every single one of these commands, I won't hit you. If you do disobey, you'll regret it." She left the bathroom and double checked every door was locked. Quinn drug her sore beaten body from the tub and dried herself whimpering at the movements, but moving as quickly as she could she was fairly sure her wrist was broken and her breathing was shallow. She hung up the towel and hobbled to her nursery and struggled onto the hanging table she sucked her thumb this time for real comfort not just to act like Terri's baby. Terri heard the nursery door open and went upstairs, to find Quinn on the changing table.

"Good girl..." She rubbed Quinn's cheek gently, "Now, you know mommy doesn't like hitting you right?" She asked sweetly, knowing Quinn would break soon. She'll never want to leave! Terri was going to make sure of this. She diapered her up and set her in the crib, along with a bottle of milk, "You were such a bad girl tonight. No dinner or lunch tomorrow. Maybe if you're good you can have a small snack tomorrow before bed." She pulled down a top hatch on the crib, ensuring Quinn couldn't get out, and as she was leaving turned and said, "Not a sound, or tomorrow you'll go to bed more broken than you are now..." She left the room, lights in complete darkness, and turned the air down low, so it would become freezing in the house, and Quinn had very little blankets in her crib. Quinn couldn't take it she just couldn't Terri was awful how was she going to survive this she knew her lamb and blanky were still down in the living room on the couch and there was no way she was sleeping with out them, So she curled into a tight ball sucking her bottle as it brought her the smallest bit of comfort. She stayed that way until the next morning promising herself she wouldn't utter a word or sound to the monster holding her hostage. Terri slept like a baby that night. The next morning she woke with a smile on her face, and went downstairs and prepared a delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon. She set it all on a plate, and went upstairs and sat in a chair next to Quinn's crib, and began to eat the food in front of her. "If only baby was good..." She cooed, devouring the meal loudly, "Maybe she'll learn..." She cleared her throat to get Quinn's attention, and held up the stuffed lamb, "I realized baby slept without her stuffed animal; well we don't want to to risk that again. Where ever you sleep you should have your animal." With a sinister glare she tore off one of the legs, "We'll keep that one in the living room..." Another leg was torn, "The playpen..." Another. "The car..." The last leg, "And mommy's bed!" Rip! She tore off the head and shoved it through the crib bars, "You can sleep with the head now..." Quinn was exhausted and stated blankly at The Monster as her mouth watered and her tummy grumbled Quinn couldn't bare to see her lamb her precious little lamb her nana gave her be treated so awfully she grabbed the head and craddled it as silent tears fell from her eyes she curled back in the crib and continued to stare. Terri smirked and got real close to Quinn, "What a good girl... Not making a peep while mommy destroys her stupid lamb." She bent up and made sure all the blinds were closed and left the room in complete darkness.

Terri passed by the bathroom and realized how nasty smelling that diaper was. Grinning evilly, she pinched her nose and carried the trash can into the nursery, setting it right by the crib, "I'll come back in a few hours from now. When I do, you better have found a way to have stopped that diaper from smelling." She slammed the door tightly, loving to have an excuse to take her frustrations out on Quinn. Quinn shuttered at Terri's closeness when she returned she stiffened and listed to her words, When Terri left she climbed out of the crib whining nearly inaudibly when she put weight on her wrist. She pulled the diaper out and gagged she looked around them room and spotted a diaper pail and placed it inside. Next much to her delight and relief she spotted some air freshener and sprayed it in the room before collecting all the pieces of her lamb and climbing back in her crab and sucking the empty bottle.

Will Scheuster pulled up to his ex-wife's house, and the first thing he noticed was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Shrugging it off, he went up to the front door and rang the doorbell, intending to drop off this check for the divorce payments.

Terri jumped on the couch, her heart racing. Swallowing she went to the door and opened with trembling hands, "W...will!" She stammered, a head of swear rolling down her brow.

"Yeah, hey Terri.." Will replied, not really feeling up to talking to this woman, "Just dropping off the check..." He trailed off, noticing two things in the living room. A purse, and a blanket. The purse he couldn't place, but the blanket he remembered seeing hanging out of the backpack of a student; but which one?

"Are you babysitting?" He asked in slight astonishment, eyes on te playpen over Terri's shoulder. Terri swallowed and nodded, "The check, please Will." Will shook his head and handed the check to her, and turned to leave. Back in his car, he looked up at the house with a feeling of unease and noticed blinds on the second story window were moving slightly; was someone up there?


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn decided against her better judgment to open the blinds if only just for while. Then she saw him her glee club director she lightly banged on the window hoping to grab his attention she waved frantically and shot him a desperate look. Will looked up and gasped. The blinds quickly shut, but Will knew what he saw. Whipping out his phone, he dialed 911 and quickly explained to the police about the possibility of a kidnapped abused teenager at his , Terri entered the nursery in a rage to see Quinn near the windows. With a shriek, she yanked Quinn out of the crib and beat her furiously with her fist, before slamming the girls head against the solid wood frame of the crib. Quinn screamed when "The Monster" entered "Help" she screamed. When "The Monster " began hitting her she tried her best to fight her of but her weak battered body couldn't do much she saw rage in the face staring back at her before everything went black and she lost consciousness.

The police pulled up in a matter of minutes and Will quickly directed them upstairs. Terri had no time to react. The squad burst through the doors, had her arrested and called an ambulance for Quinn. Will rode with the unconscious Quinn and stayed by her side for several hours until she finally came out of critical condition. Quinn woke and looked around her much to her relief she wasn't in "The Monster's" house anymore. Then she realized she was in a hospital she tried to turn her neck but it was stiff and sore. She looked down at her body she was still diapered and had a cast on her wrist. She let out a little whimper before she began to cry loudly. Will was getting coffee. When he got near her room, he heard Quinn's cries. He sprinted in and got by her side, "Sh Quinn it's okay, I'm here, it's will!" He grabbed her good hand and patted her gently, "Terri can't hurt you anymore; it's all over... Quinn sniffled.

"What happened?I want my lamb," she whimpered "and my blanky do you have them?" she said through choked sobs.

"Shhh..." Will whispered, stroking her arm, "I have your blanky..." He placed the fabric on her chest, and tucked it gently around her shoulders, "I don't know what happened to your lamb sweetie... How are you feeling? You know who I am right?" He was hoping for minimum brain damage. Quinn snuggled her blanky.

"Terri tore her up she's in my crib at her house," she "I hurt my body has owies," she said childishly "You're Mr. Shue," she took a breath "Bu bu but Will you be my uh Daddy? That's why I was there, Terri was supposed to be my "Mommy" but she's bad. Quinn explained looking at Will desperately. Will looked at Quinn dumbly and shook his head,

"Sweetie... Where are your real mommy and daddy?" He asked with concerned, wondering if Terri had done some severe mental damage to this girl. Quinn shook her head.

"They're never home," she whispered. She went on to explain age play and hoe Terri was going to be her "Mommy" she started to cry wetting her diaper. "I just want someone to love my and take care of me," she cried "Please help me be my daddy please?" she begged looking at Will with tear filled eye and a look of desperation. "I just really need someone to take care of me," she said. Will listened to her story intently, and felt a great sense of unease at the idea. Quinn was one or his students, and he felt like this could take advantage of her.

"Quinn..." He said slowly; "Stay in the hospital for a few days and let them treat you... Ill go home and think about it; let... Let daddy think about it..." He smiled gently and kissed her cheek and squeezed he good hand gently, before leaving. Quinn sobbed.

"No don't weave me here all awone, don't weave daddy stay," she screamed "Diaper wet daddy" she cried. Quinn then let out a loud wail sounding much like a little baby who needed to be held and rocked. Her body was aching and she was scared to death how could Mr. Shue leave her there? and where was her lamb? She needed her lamb. Nurses came in immediately and began to sedate and calm her down, and by the time Will reached the end of the hall, the cries and screams had subsided. He had made his decision there, Will needed to take care of her. He quickly drove home and began his preparations for daddy hood. Quinn panicked when the nurses came in.

"No! want daddy!" she screamed. "Want daddy" but soon the tranquilizer was pulsing through her veins and she was out cold.

Will spent the next two days getting everything ready. His spare bedroom had been turned into a nursery, and he had purchased all the necessary supplies. He had even gained parental ownership over Quinn. He went down the hall of the hospital, and sat down next to the bed of the sleeping blonde, and gently placed a brand new lamb, though identical to the one he had seen her carry before. This one had a pretty red bow tied around its neck. Quinn woke from her sleep and she saw the lamb and smiled brightly "Lamby!" she squealed she looked around and saw Will sitting with her "Daddy?" she said as if she were asking if he' made up his mind. Will smiled, joy filling his heart as she smiled at her new toy,

"With a few ground rules yes... But we will talk about those once you are home and dressed... I can't legally change you here, hospital insurance, so let the nurse come in and fix you up and we can leave.." He smiled lovingly and pressed the CALL NURSE button. Quinn smiled happily and then at the word "Rules" she swallowed and whimpered The nurse came in smiling slightly she quickly changed the girls diaper and changed her to some clothes that Will brought for her. "Go home now?" Quinn asked. Will helped her out of the bed and smile at the blonde in the simple white dress she was wearing,

"We go home now." He stated, guided her gently to the car and buckling in. He drove then to his home and took her inside, taking each step slowly, "This is your new home Quinn... You'll be living here from now on." He had her sit down on love seat and knelt down in front of her, "Are you sure you wan to do this?" Quinn nodded quickly

"yes," she said "no one's been around to take care of me since I was 7," she explained. "Will you uh hold me?" she asked holding out her arms "and give me a uh um uh a bottle," she said quickly. Will got a stern look on his face,

"Quinn... Don't rush this, or it will become very stale to you very quickly... I want to establish these rules first." He pulled out the list from his pocket, "Te first thing is, I got some paperwork done while you were in the hospital, I am now your guardian. However, I read about this lifestyle a bit online, and I want to clarify you with this now, there will be no sexual activities of any nature, understood?" Quinn stiffened a little at the look on Will's face but she listened closely. She nodded.

"No icky grown up stuff," she said sticking out her tongue and making an icky face. Will chuckled a bit and rubbed her good arm,

"Next, and this will be the most difficult okay, but I need you to show me how strong you are before I start babying you!" He handed her a notebook and a pen, "I know you're good hand isn't broken, so please write down everything Terri did, so I can ensure she never comes near you again..." Quinn gulped and wrote quickly since she was right handed her good arm manged very sloppy writing. She handed the notepad back to Will with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Scarwy daddy," she whimpered.

"I know sweetie..." Will said as he put the paper away for safe keeping. He gave Quinn his attention, "Okay sweetie, while you're hear there is no switching baby mode on and off okay? You're a baby, and I'll treat you like I was a loving father." Quinn nodded.

"Ga ga" she babbled holding out her hands to be held "Da Da" Will couldn't help but smile and lifted his new baby gently into his arms.

"I think someone is hungry..." He commented, noticing how malnourished Quinn still looked, "How about a yummy baba?" He had taken the liberty of preparing several, with all the nourishment she would need to both quench her thirst and calm her hunger, so no messy feedings would be required. He grabbed a bottle and held it to her lips to suckle on. Quinn nodded

"hungy want num num," she babbled. Quinn sucked the bottle greedily as she gazed at Will with adoration while she played with the buttons on his shirt she sighed happily and snuggled in close as her aching tummy was filled. Will smiled and rocked her gently as she fed, and wondered to himself what he would tell Emma, or what he would need to do when the school year started back up. He'd need to find a sitter somewhere.

"Is that baba good baby girl?" He asked lovingly, patting her padded bottom. Quinn nuzzled Will as close as she possibly could ?" playpen filled with toys and she grinned "dat mine?" she asked pointing to it.

"Nummy Dada," she giggled "tummy happy," she looked around and noticed a new Will chuckled,

"Of course silly, whose else would it be?" He went over and sat her down in the playpen and pulled a chair up close so be could watch, "What will you play with first" Quinn crawled over to a toy that lit up and played music she pressed the big yellow button and her face lit up and she erupted with giggles. She pressed the button again and again each time giving the same reaction. After a while she got bored of the little toy and grabbed some teething keys shaking them and chewing them with infantile delight. Will chuckled and found great joy in watching her. As she transitioned toys he stuck his fingers into the legband of her diaper and found it it dry,

"Good girl for staying dry for daddy! Now honey, I didn't know when I was shopping, but does my baby want cloth or disposable diapers?" Quinn looked at him with a bit of confusion. She thought

"Disposable daddy dey cuter," she said going back to toys "Daddy can I sweep in your bed tonight?" she asked getting a little serious "I not want da monster to get me," Will frowned and shook his head,

"maybe sweetie... Daddy wants you to get used to sleeping in your crib; what if I move the crib in my room?" Quinn pouted at first then nodded.

"I wike dat," she stated. She let out a loud yawn and rubbed her eye "Blanky pwease?" she said looking for something soft to cuddle. Will reached to his side and grabbed the blanket and handed it to her,

"Why don't you nap baby? Daddy will be here when you wake up ,"

"Wait daddy! lamby!," Quinn said cuddling here blanky as she laid down sucking on her thumb gently kicking her legs while making baby like gurgles. Will chuckled and placed the lamb gently on her chest,

"There you go sweetie... Now fall asleep and enjoy your sweet nap dreams..."


End file.
